


sure, your hands look nice but they would look better around my neck.

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Nao gets turned on super easily, No Beta We Drown like Ikuya, Physiologist!Nao, Reader is a tease, and i mean DESASTROUS flirting, that's how big his crush is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: nao is a professional. at least that's what he had said, but when his friend is whimpering under him so, he can't really help but ask himself if this is how she sounds during sex.or, nao serizawa is very bad at flirting.
Relationships: Serizawa Nao/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	sure, your hands look nice but they would look better around my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> and so i still don't know if i like to write with a 2 person reader or a 3 person one but i'm EXPERIMENTING.  
> (my writing is a mess and i apologize)

when she comes out of the bathroom, she has her hair up and pinned and her skin is all red — almost burned by the hot shower she just took.

she has dried herself before wrapping a white towel around her body, the thick fluffy fabric covering her from the chest down to her mid thighs. nao has seen her less clothed before, as he often dropped by to talk with his friend of the swimming club — they actually swam together in middle and high school — but still she’s gripping the towels against her skin, embarrassed of showing herself so exposed.

**« it’s fine, you know ? »** _the physio said with a smile._ **« i’m a professional, you’re not the first person i see like this. »**

he gets that she might have a hard time dissociating her friend and the doctor he becomes when he puts on his white lab coat. he’s not just anyone and she can’t pretend that he might see her barely covered but that it’s okay because they’ll never see each other again. they’ll keep seeing each other every other day.

she walks up to the examination table and sits on it. she is tense and even tenser when nao puts his big delicate hands on her naked shoulders.

**« just breathe and try to relax okay ? i’ll just try to work the knot out with a massage and if it doesn’t work, i could have to snap it back to normal. if you allow me to, that is. it _is_ quite scary after all. »**

she hums in response and stays still as the young man tries almost every single thing he thinks could work on her.

his hands are gentle and careful when he rubs an ointment on the side of her neck — supposedly to help the muscle relax.

the knot persists though, no matter what he does to untangle the nerves. he gently presses his fingers harder against [name]’s skin and she lets out a muffled wail.

**« i’m sorry, did i hurt you ? »**

**« no... yes... i don’t know but it felt good. »** _her voice is shaking, almost a panting sound._ **« i think i could move my head a little more. »**

nao keeps pressing the supple, reddened skin, working the muscles harder in hopes the knot would untangle, encouraged by his friends whimpers — it is painful but oh so good at the same time, as she feels his hands free her nerves and muscles.

her breathing is getting a little out of control, she tries her best not to cry or scream out when it hurts a bit more. and nao, tries his hardest to remain professional and not think about the way her face must have looked like. he doesn’t let the sweet sounds escaping her lips distract him from the task at hand.

with a few more of his ministrations, [name] feels or hear something crack back in place inside of her and lets out a relieved, content sigh. the sounds is highly alluring to nao as the boy wonders _‘is it what she sounds like during sex ?’_

he maybe wants to know, maybe wants to learn more about how she would behave during sex right now, as he feels tight in his jeans — he really got aroused that much by her whimpers.

his hands slow down, gently massaging her neck to ease the discomfort she sure can feel after almost a week of having a stiff neck.

**« don’t stop. »** _she whispers._ **« your fingers feel amazing. »**

nao feels the heat spreading on his cheeks and his hands twitch over her skin, pressing a little tighter, feeling the pulse underneath his fingers. she has no idea how hard she is making it for him. or maybe she does. no one sounds so sexual from just a little massaging, she must be doing this on purpose.

**« i’m glad to hear that. »** _his throat feels dry as he searches for the confidence to flirt back._ **« i could think of other ways for you to enjoy them. »**

she slowly tilt her head back, looking up into his eyes with a smile on her face — delighted to see him blush and struggle to not look away in sheer embarrassment.

**« i mean, my fingers _are_ very skilled, or so i’ve been told. »**

he doesn’t sound as self assured as he’d like to be, but [name] isn’t some girl he can smooth talk into having sex with him, she is his longtime crush and that’s just how much power she has over him.

her arms reach up for his face as she turns around on the consultation table and he can see the towel threatening to come undone as she leans up and forward, so close to his face that her nose almost bump into his.

**« really ? »** _her breath teasingly falls on his lips._ **« would you care to demonstrate ? »**


End file.
